Transiciones
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Incluso los entrenadores más fuertes tienen sus momentos de debilidad, y cada uno de esos momentos define lo que ahora son. Una historia por cada Frontier Brain.
1. Sabiduría

"_El conocimiento no se trata sólo de leer libros o hacer trabajo de escritorio. Sólo hacer eso… ¡puede incluso ser inútil! Tienes que experimentar cosas con tu corazón y tu cuerpo, ¿entiendes_?"

Las palabras de su padre nunca habían sonado tan ciertas. Y es que Noland pasó muchos años encerrado en su habitación, dejando de lado los juegos sólo por estudiar. Todos veían en él una especie de genio informático que llegaría hasta la cima si sólo estudiaba un poco más. La presión era constante y demandante para cualquiera. Pero él era sólo un niño, y pese a tener la libertad de desobedecer como cualquier niño, nunca lo hizo. La decepción y el fracaso serían lo peor si flaqueaba.

Pero su padre estaba muriendo frente a él a causa de alguna enfermedad que lo había postrado en la cama. Sosteniendo las frías y temblorosas manos de su padre, el pequeño Noland lloraba desconsolado.

_"Sé fuerte. No dejes que nadie te pisotee o te diga qué hacer. Y sonríe. Sonríe siempre."_

Sus manos dejaron de temblar, y en cuestión de segundos, expiró. Noland era sólo un niño, y como tal, no tuvo reparos en llorar a moco tendido. Su mamá, ahora una viuda que tenía que ver por ella y su hijo, lo abrazó. Ella también estaba triste, pero no quería hacer sentir peor a su retoño. Pero, muchos años pasarían para que Noland se diera cuenta que ese mismo día, su confinamiento había terminado.  
.

.

.

Entre bebida y bebida, Noland se quedó observando el fondo de su botella de cerveza. Casi vacía y con residuos de espuma. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, Tucker y Brandon, el primero ocupado arreglando un mechón de cabello rebelde, y el segundo, distraído limpiando cuidadosamente una pokébola.  
-¿Seguros que no quieren una? –preguntó, sacudiendo la botella  
-No, gracias –le respondió Brandon sin quitar la mirada de su pokébola –Sabes que me hacen daño  
-¿Tucker?  
-Ahora no -contestó, dando los toques finales a su cabello –No se me antoja por el momento

Los otros dos siguieron en sus ocupaciones, y Noland volvió a mirar su casi vacía botella. ¿De verdad su padre hubiera querido verlo así?

Sí.

No por el hecho de tener un hígado resistente significaba que fuera un desobligado. Su Fábrica de Batalla era una prioridad, y más aún porque él diseñó toda la maquinaria que usaba ahí. Era su obra, una en la cual puso todo su conocimiento, y una en la cual ponía a prueba el conocimiento de otros entrenadores en las batallas. Su padre finalmente lo liberó, inspirándole a comenzar un camino junto a los pokémon.

Dio un sorbo más, terminando su cerveza.  
-Gracias, viejo… -susurró


	2. Agallas

_ "No sé cómo decirlo, pero… para decirlo sin rodeos, pareces muy débil"._

-¡Vamos Eevee, usa Derribo contra ese árbol!

Eevee corrió hacia el viejo árbol, poniendo toda su fuerza en su cuerpo con la esperanza de derribarlo sin lastimarse mucho. Al hacer impacto, su pequeño cuerpo salió despedido, como si el árbol le hubiera contrarrestado el ataque. Cayó al suelo, rebotando, y Greta corrió a su lado.  
-Creo que… -rió nerviosamente, sosteniendo a su pokémon –Hay que entrenar un poco más antes de volver a usar ese ataque

Eevee asintió. Estaba adolorido, pero tenía la misma determinación carismática de Greta.  
-Es hora de ir a casa, mamá se preocupará si no nos apuramos

Greta corrió con su Eevee entre sus brazos. Estaba un poco lejos de casa, en un viejo parque al que ya nadie iba. Ese lugar era especial para Eevee y para ella, no sólo por ser donde entrenaban casi todos los días: era el lugar donde se conocieron.

Cansada de tanto correr, alentó el paso cuando llegó a una calle un tanto solitaria. La zona era tranquila, así que no había ninguna preocupación por parte suya, ni por parte de Eevee.  
-¿Quieres caminar? –preguntó, mirando a su pokémon; Eevee asintió

La pequeña se agachó para dejarlo en el suelo, y así poder caminar juntos. Reanudaron su camino, ambos pensando en lo que la madre de Greta cocinaría para cenar.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, pero no contaban con la aparición de los matones de la cuadra. Tres figuras aparecieron frente a ella. Conocía muy bien a esos niños porque ya había tenido problemas con ellos. Pero ahora no había nadie para ayudarla. Eevee se crispó al verlos, y se puso en posición de batalla. El más robusto de los tres lo tomó violentamente de la cola.  
-¡No! ¡Déjalo! –gritó, intentando alcanzar a su Eevee

Los otros dos la sostuvieron de los brazos, impidiéndole el movimiento. Estaba desesperada, porque Eevee sufría y, tal vez por golpe de suerte, logró liberarse. Empujó al que tenía a Eevee, derribándolo. Eevee cayó al suelo, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.  
-¡Corre a casa! –Indicó Greta -¡Yo me ocupo de ellos, tú sólo corre!

La pelea entre los niños continuó, todo esto ante Eevee. Greta recibió muchos golpes, pero lograba mantenerse de pie, contrarrestando algunas veces. Pero ese día no hubo ningún ganador. Los adultos los separaron y los escoltaron a regañadientes a sus casas.

Castigada, con moretones formándose en su piel y con el labio sangrando, Greta se sentó en el suelo de su habitación. Estaba llorando no por el dolor de los golpes, si no por la humillación. Eevee se acercó, y puso sus suaves patitas en su muslo.  
-Tú estás bien, ¿eh? –preguntó a su pokémon, acariciándole –Pero no te preocupes. Vamos a ser más fuertes para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Nunca, jamás, volvió a perder una pelea contra ellos.


	3. Tácticas

_"Represento sus esperanzas y sueños… Nunca debo desvanecerme de su vista… __¡Debo arder! ¡Más y más brillante!"_

-¡Ahí está, chicas!

-¿Dónde? No lo veo…

-¡Por allá!

Tucker decidió dejar su escondite, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar a las chicas que eran tan fanáticas de él. Desde pequeño había llamado la atención de montones de chicas, pero ni él sabía cuál era la razón. Después de todo, no se consideraba un ser excepcional. Sus notas en la primaria eran bastante normales, y en la secundaria sus notas seguían siendo poco destacables.

Tampoco hablaba mucho por ser tan tímido, y tenía muy pocos amigos con los que hablaba todo el día sobre pokémon. En casa era como cualquier otro adolescente, desordenado, pero protector de su Marshtomp y Bagon, quienes eran sus amigos más cercanos.  
-Hoy me persiguieron otra vez… -se tumbó en la cama ante la mirada de Marshtomp y Bagon –Ya estoy harto; no sé qué cosa hacer para detenerlas

Marshtomp se subió a la cama, y comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello violeta de su entrenador. Esa era su rutina cada que él estaba harto de ser perseguido como una súper estrella que no era. Bagon, por otro lado, le daba topes suaves, queriendo hacerle olvidar el cansancio de su fama.

Nunca supo qué hacer para detenerlas. Y con el paso del tiempo, no sólo las mujeres lo seguían. Aprendió a vivir con una inexplicable fama, e incluso, aún sin querer admitírselo, comenzaba a disfrutar su estatus de celebridad. Pero por momentos quería una vida normal, alejado de las miradas de todos.

.

.

.

El estadio resonaba con los gritos eufóricos de las fanáticas de Tucker, pero lo que más requería de su concentración era su batalla contra el resistente Tyranitar. Salamence estaba cansado por la anterior batalla. Alzó la pokébola de Salamence para hacer un cambio, y llamó a su Swampert.  
-¡Swampert, Demolición!

La gente coreaba su nombre. Y él sonreía. Al fin estaba de acuerdo con su fama.


	4. Suerte

_"He pisoteado flores y desafiado tormentas para llegar a donde estoy..."_

-¡Fuera de aquí, ladrona!

Una botella de vidrio pasó rozando por su cabeza, y se rompió en pedazos al estrellarse contra la pared. Sus ligeros pies corrieron sobre el frío pavimento esa noche, mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza una barra de pan duro. Se escabulló entre la oscuridad de la noche, y se perdió entre las tinieblas de un callejón sin salida que era su hogar.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin comer algo que devoró el pan rápidamente, y se quedó con ganas de más. No podía estar en ese lugar por más tiempo, ya muchas personas le habían visto en el pueblo. Lo mejor era huir esa misma noche.

Sus pies descalzos eran fuertes. Tenía años sin un par de zapatos, viviendo en las calles de la casi inexistente caridad de las personas. No recordaba de dónde era, ni a su familia. Sólo le quedaba el nombre: Lucy.

Estaba alejada de la ciudad, internada en un bosque espeso. Había caminado tantas veces por esos bosques que ya no le preocupaba nada, y mucho menos, si algún pokémon la atacaba y la mataba. Estaba sola, pero era fuerte.

Los gruñidos de una batalla pokémon la distrajeron de su caminata. Saltó hacia ella un Zangoose, y a mitad del ataque, un coletazo hizo rebotar al pokémon salvaje, el cual huyó cuando pudo levantarse.

Lucy miró a su alrededor; la poca luz de la madrugada no le permitía ver mucho. Escuchó un siseo constante, y guiándose por el sonido, logró encontrar a su salvador. El Seviper era enorme, pero estaba tan cansado que no pudo ni moverse para hacerle daño.  
-Muchas gracias, Seviper –Lucy se arrodilló frente al enorme pokémon serpiente -¿Estás herido?  
Seviper siseó, como si le dijera que no.  
-¿Puedo acariciarte? –preguntó, casi tímidamente  
Las escamas frías del pokémon eran adictivas, y por su parte, Seviper parecía encantado.  
-Tengo mucha suerte al encontrarte aquí, Seviper –comentó, aún acariciando al pokémon –Y tú no pareces ser un pokémon malo

El sol comenzaba a levantarse, y ella divisó el cielo.  
-Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo. Pero no tengo un lugar para llevarte, ni nada para comer. Perdóname

Lucy reanudó su caminata, y Seviper la siguió muy de cerca. No era fácil ignorar el particular sonido de un Seviper arrastrándose detrás de ti, y aunque Lucy estaba complacida por tener un amigo, la culpa le apaciguaba el ánimo, después de todo no mentía: no tenía a dónde llegar o qué comer. De hecho, no sabía a qué lugar iba.

La ciudad a la que llegó era una muy limpia, y no estaba sola, pues Seviper le acompañaba en todo momento. Pasaron frente a un Centro Pokémon, ella nunca había visto uno, pues los pueblos en los que había estado eran tan pequeños que no tenían el servicio. Se quedó varios minutos frente a la puerta, preguntándose si debía entrar o no.  
-¿Tu Seviper necesita ayuda?  
La dulce voz de la enfermera Joy la sacó de su trance.  
-No… Seviper está bien  
-¿Eres de aquí?, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Soy Lucy –contestó tímidamente –Acabo de llegar  
-¿Vienes sola? –ella asintió -¿Y tus padres?  
-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé quiénes son  
Joy estaba alarmada, pero logró esconder su preocupación.  
-¿Quieres pasar? Debes tener hambre –miró al Seviper, que hasta el momento estaba tranquilo –Él también puede entrar, tenemos mucha comida pokémon

Lucy miró al Seviper. No estaba muy segura de aceptar. Pero estaba con Seviper, y la mujer no parecía ser una mala persona. Y no lo era.

.

.

.

Por fin pudo establecer su llamada de larga distancia. Lucy estaba ansiosa, y Seviper se asomaba, intentando ver el PokéGear de Lucy.  
-¡Joy! –gritó emocionada al escuchar la otra voz –Quise llamarte hace días, pero tenía mucho qué hacer por aquí… Sí, he estado cuidándome... No, no es que esté enojada con los entrenadores que me retan es que… No te preocupes por Seviper, está aquí conmigo… Sí, iremos a visitarte en cuanto Scott nos diga que tenemos vacaciones, o algún día libre…

Su suerte finalmente había cambiado.


	5. Espíritu

_"¡Mi ser físico está con los Pokémon siempre! ¡Mi corazón late como uno con los Pokémon siempre!"_

-¡Aléjense, malditos pokémon!

El muchacho corrió, manoteando, esperando alejar a los Zubat de su camino.  
-¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Ésta prueba es estúpida! –gritó, sintiéndose seguro, lejos de los pokémon  
Un certero bastonazo en su cabeza le dio más razones para gritar. El jefe de su aldea no parecía contento.  
-¿Con esa irrespetuosa actitud hacia los pokémon esperas aprobar el ritual? ¡Seguirás reprobándolo, Spenser!  
-¿Y quién dijo que quiero aprobar este inútil ritual? ¡No tengo nada que probarles! ¡Ni a ustedes, ni a los pokémon!  
El jefe le dio otro bastonazo.  
-Es hora de volver, muchacho

Los otros aldeanos siguieron al jefe, dejando atrás al quejumbroso joven. Spenser estaba harto de esa prueba. Si no la pasaba, no sería considerado un hombre en su aldea. ¿Cuál era su prueba? Era sencilla: lograr ser amigo de un pokémon.

Adentrándose a la caverna había un camino que llevaba a un área protegida por paredes rocosas, un verdadero oasis pokémon. Debía atravesar a solas la cueva, llegar, y volver con algún pokémon del paraíso escondido. Pero no podía. Los Zubat le aterrorizaban, y en cuanto escuchaba el aleteo de uno, salía corriendo del lugar. Era la quinta vez que reprobaba.  
-Estúpidos Zubat…

Su orgullo estaba herido. Se tiró al suelo, y observó el cielo por mucho rato hasta que logró calmarse. Estaba resuelto a intentarlo una vez más, pese a que la prueba sólo podía hacerse una vez al año. Pero qué más daba, nadie iba a enterarse.

Recogió una rama caída, decidido a usarla como arma contra los Zubat. La apretó con mucha fuerza entre sus manos, sin saber exactamente por qué lo intentaría de nuevo. Resuelto como nunca, entró a la cueva.

Por el momento, ningún otro Zubat apareció. Sonrió ampliamente: lo estaba logrando. Pero la alegría le duró poco cuando escuchó el aleteo de un Zubat. Corrió por donde había entrado, con la rama aún entre sus manos. Y el Zubat seguía volando cerca de él. A punto de llegar a la salvedad de la luz de afuera, comenzó a mover frenéticamente su rústica arma. Fue ahí donde golpeó al Zubat, el cual cayó al suelo, derribado.

Soltó la rama y contempló seguir corriendo, y así lo hizo. Pero la culpa lo envolvió y regresó, muy a su pesar, al lado del Zubat. Seguía en el suelo, muerto en el peor de los casos. Receloso, lo tomó entre sus manos, y salió de la caverna con el pokémon entre sus brazos.

La luz del sol le hizo ver que el pokémon seguía vivo, pero que la rama le había lastimado el ala, la cual sangró poco. Caminó hasta la aldea con el Zubat entre sus brazos, y al llegar a su morada, lo acomodó en su propia cama de paja mientras fabricaba una pasta curativa.

Cuando estuvo lista, la aplicó en el ala dañada del pokémon, el cual chilló al contacto con su mano.  
-Perdona, Zubat –respondió, aguantando el miedo –Debo curarte antes de devolverte a tu cueva

Zubat intentó morderlo varias veces, pero Spenser logró esquivar todos sus intentos. Esto le enseñaría a tratar mejor a los pokémon.

.

.

.

-Crobat, mi hermano

El pokémon murciélago voló hacia Spenser sin esperar más. El anciano quería invitarle una Baya Sitrus que había encontrado cerca del Palacio Batalla. Crobat mordió el fruto que se le ofrecía, con cuidado de no morder a Spenser.  
-Hoy se cumple otro año, Crobat –el pokémon parecía más interesado en la fruta –Heh…

Como si fuera un niño, Crobat pidió otra mordida de la fruta, y Spenser se la otorgó. Su pokémon era uno muy despreocupado, más inclinado a darse gusto comiendo que a cualquier otra cosa. Pero en cuanto a batallas, Crobat y sus ataques venenosos eran temidos por todo mundo.  
-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos, Crobat? Estuviste a punto de morderme, justo como ahora

El pokémon parecía apenado, y dejó de comer. Spenser simplemente rió.


	6. Habilidad

_ "__Saludos… Mi nombre es Anabel. __Soy la Dama del Salón, y estoy a cargo de la Torre de Batalla"._

La opulencia siempre le resultó incómoda. Anabel odiaba los formalismos, las frías caras de los adultos a su alrededor y las falsas risas de los niños a su alrededor. Por eso odiaba la abundancia alrededor suyo.

Pero tenía algo en común con niños normales de su edad: la innata pasión y amor por los pokémon y las batallas. Ella no tenía su propio pokémon, pero reconocía exactamente los puntos fuertes de cada uno en cuanto lo veía.

A sus 8 años, se escapaba de casa y participaba en batallas pokémon con otros niños de su edad. Con niños normales y amigables que le prestaban a sus pokémon para que también participara. Su grupo de amigos la reconocían como una maravilla en cuanto a batallas pokémon. Y, como regalo, le consiguieron a su primer pokémon: un Abra.  
-¡Perdón! –se disculpó uno –Es que lo atrapamos con nuestras propias manos  
-Nuestros pokémon estaban tan cansados por entrenar, y no queríamos que salieran lastimados

Anabel tomó la pokébola que le habían llevado ese día al parque. Estaba feliz por tener por fin a su propio pokémon.  
-¡Gracias! –gritó, complacida y feliz -¡No sé cómo pagárselos!  
-Pero… es un Abra –dijo uno, avergonzado  
-Sí, no sabe hacer mucho, vas a tener muchos problemas entrenándolo  
-¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Puede transportarse a donde sea! ¡Es magnífico!  
-¿No estás molesta?  
-¡No, estoy muy feliz!

Su felicidad fue interrumpida por un sirviente que se paró frente a los niños.  
-Así que aquí estaba –la jaló del brazo, casi violentamente –Todos están preocupados, nos tenía buscándola como locos

Los niños se quedaron mirando cómo se la llevaban, temerosos por intentar ayudarla. Anabel lo entendió, y sostuvo con mucha fuerza su pokébola, a su pokémon.

Tenía miedo del regaño, pero sus padres sólo la encerraron en su habitación sin cenar esa noche. Pero era lo de menos, con Abra a su lado podría verse con sus amigos en cualquier momento que quisiera. Liberó al pokémon en su habitación, y cuando lo vio frente a ella, no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción.

.

.

.

Anabel miró el Battle Frontier desde el piso más alto de la Torre de Batalla. Habían pasado casi seis años desde que su primer pokémon le fue entregado por un grupo de niños que se le prohibió volver a ver. Contemplaba las otras instalaciones, pensando en lo mucho que a ese grupo de niños les hubiera gustado ver.

Seguía enojada, porque en verdad llegó a querer a esos niños. Y porque sentía que la única razón por la cual estaba ahí, con un puesto tan importante como lo es el título de Frontier Brain, era porque su padre invirtió mucho en la construcción del sitio.

Sintió un leve empujón, que la sacó de todo pensamiento.  
-¡Enana, vamos, te están esperando allá abajo!

Greta le sonreía cálidamente, como si supiera que en ese momento ella estaba sufriendo.  
-¿Quién me espera?  
-¡Noland y yo! ¿No recuerdas que dijiste que irías con nosotros a Domo de Batalla?  
-Lo siento, lo había olvidado

Anabel sintió la mano de Greta en la suya, guiándola por su conocida torre. Al menos ya tenía más amigos. Y esos seis amigos nadie podía quitárselos.


	7. Valentía

_"¿No estás de acuerdo en que las exploraciones son la más grande de las aventuras? ¡Tu propio ingenio! ¡Tu propia fuerza! ¡Tus propios Pokémon! Y, por encima de todo, sólo la valentía para guiarte a través de mundos desconocidos... ¡Aah, sí, en efecto, ésta vida es grandiosa!"_

-¡Mira eso, Brandon! –su hermano señaló la entrada de las ruinas

La tormenta de arena era recia, y si no fuera por los visores que compraron en Lavaridge, probablemente no hubieran llegado muy lejos. Se acercaron a las viejas ruinas, estupefactos ante su solemne esplendor.  
-Hermanito –su hermano mayor le dio una palmada en la espalda -Estamos a un paso más de conocer los secretos de los pokémon legendarios, ¡después de todo, tenías razón!  
-¿Yo tenía razón? ¡Por supuesto! –rió de su fachada egocéntrica –Si no fuera por la fuerza de tus pokémon, jamás hubiéramos llegado a la Cámara Sellada  
-¡Pero tú eres el cerebro de la operación! –Contrarrestó su hermano -¡Quién diría que mi hermanito es tan brillante! ¡Nadie hubiera descifrado los mensajes de la Cámara Sellada tan rápido como tú!

Brandon se sonrojó, no era muy común que escuchara cumplidos, y menos de su hermano mayor, a quien tanto admiraba. Los dos eran polos opuestos, pero se llevaban extraordinariamente bien. Arthur, que en ese momento contaba con 24 años, era el enérgico, el optimista y, aunque a Brandon le costara admitirlo, el más fuerte de los dos. Caso contrario era Brandon, cinco años menor, más estoico por naturaleza. Se habían prometido dar a conocer juntos el resultado de sus investigaciones sobre la leyenda de los titanes de Hoenn, tema que desde pequeños les había atrapado por completo y que les había inspirado a estudiar extensivamente todo lo referente a culturas antiguas.  
-Y bien, ¿qué tanto le miras? –Preguntó Arthur -¡Entra ya!

La cueva era enorme, y estaba completamente vacía. Lo único que la llenaba era el eco de las pisadas de los dos hermanos.  
-¡Ah, maldita sea! –Gritó, enfurecido -¡Llegamos muy tarde!

Brandon continuó caminando por la enorme caverna. Presentía que estaban en el lugar correcto, y que sólo era cuestión de inspeccionar un poco más el área. Arthur, entre tanto, seguía gritando maldiciones al aire.  
-¿Quieres callarte? Con ese vocabulario hubiera sido mejor enlistarnos como marineros en el St. Anne  
-¿Esa gran cabezota tuya ya ha adivinado qué pasa aquí?  
-Aún no… -miró a su alrededor, pero todo parecía indicar que era una caverna vacía –El lugar parecía más grande desde afuera, debe haber alguna entrada secreta a alguna habitación…  
-¿En serio?

Él rió nerviosamente.  
-No sé, es una conjetura. ¿Recuerdas que lo mismo nos pasó en la Cámara Sellada?  
-Ahh… así que puede ser que se trate de lo mismo. Bien pensado  
-Así que en vez de gritar como loco, busca algo que nos pueda servir  
-¿Y si mejor miras hacia allá? –Arthur señaló la enorme pared frente a ellos –Digo, de algo deberían servir esas inscripciones en la pared

La distancia en la que se encontraban era perfecta para leer los grabados. Arthur esperó con paciencia a que su hermano terminara de leer y traducir.  
-¿Ya sabes qué dice?  
-Espera, no me presiones… -su expresión se convirtió en una de confusión al terminar

Se acercó más a la pared, y la golpeó con fuerza. Raspó sus nudillos, pero verificó su corazonada: después de todo, sí había una cámara más.  
-Arthur, prepara tus pokébolas, porque estamos a punto de capturar a nuestro primer pokémon legendario  
-Entonces… ¿sí hay algo aquí?  
Brandon asintió.  
-Y ¿qué cosa dice la pared?  
-Sintetizado: que uses Golpe Roca  
El otro gritó de alegría, haciendo eco en todo el lugar.  
-¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡El Rey de las Lenguas Muertas!  
-Sólo dile a uno de tus pokémon que use Golpe Roca para acabar con esto y buscar al siguiente

Arthur lanzó una pokébola, liberando a su Primeape.  
-¡Usa Golpe Roca en esa pared! –ordenó

Primeape concentró toda su energía en sus puño, y procedió a golpea con fuerza hasta que hizo un hoyo en la pared. Arthur y Brandon tomaron turnos para ver lo que había, y acordaron que, en efecto, había una habitación más.  
-Aléjate un poco –indicó Arthur a su hermano –Un golpe más y estará abierto  
-¿Puedo decirte algo? –Arthur asintió –Tengo miedo…

La sonora carcajada de Arthur invadió el lugar, lo cual molestó a Brandon.  
-Llegamos muy lejos como para regresar y decir que siempre no había nada. Me sorprende de ti, que eres el más entusiasmado en esto. Después de todo, ¿quién me metió la idea de ir por Hoenn, investigando sobre historia en vez de derrotar líderes de gimnasio?  
-Yo… -contestó, sintiéndose culpable  
-Y te voy a decir algo: gracias. No cualquiera puede salir por ahí con su hermano menor, diciendo "Hah, mi hermano sabe leer cientos de grabados antiguos mientras que el tuyo apenas y puede diferenciar un Caterpie de un Wurmple" –le dio un empujón en el hombro -¡Eres muy inteligente! Sin ti, seguiría atascado en Pacifdlog, sin saber que la Cámara Sellada existe… además… eres lo único que me queda, ¿debo estar orgulloso de mi único familiar en el mundo? ¡Por supuesto!

Arthur le entregó su mochila de pokébolas. Era una mochila pequeña, de color negro, que podía acomodarse en la cintura. Ahí guardaba su suministro de pokébolas vacías para capturas. Era su posesión más preciada.  
-Hasta ahora, yo me he encargado de todo el trabajo duro con mis pokémon, pero tú mereces un mejor premio  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó confundido, recibiendo la mochila  
-¡Quiero que captures a ese titán! ¡Quiero que sea tu primer pokémon!  
-¿Estás loco? Me pides demasiado… yo… yo no sabía cómo entrenarlo, yo no tengo experiencia con pokémon  
-La tendrás –aseguró firmemente –Ahora apártate

Primeape concentró la poca energía que le quedaba, y con un último golpe tumbó parte de la pared. La grieta que abrió era lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara uno con mucho cuidado. Miraron la estrecha grieta: se veía algo peligrosa, con pedazos de roca que podrían caer en cualquier momento.  
-Gracias, Primeape –Arthur lo devolvió a su pokébola, y luego admiró su obra –Si esto lo puede hacer un Primeape, imagínate lo que haría un pokémon legendario

La mirada de pánico que Brandon le echó fue extraordinaria.  
-Bien, tal vez no debí haber dicho eso… -le empujó hacia la siguiente habitación -¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No tengas esperando a ese pokémon más tiempo  
-Pero… me va a matar…  
-¡Tonterías! ¡Lleva tanto tiempo encerrado que ni ha de poder moverse bien! Ve, yo te espero aquí

Caminó un poco más, y volteó hacia su hermano, algo preocupado.  
-Es más –le dijo al tener su atención –Captura a los otros dos. Nada me haría más feliz

Pareció relajarse con esas últimas palabras, y asintió. Confió en el juicio de su hermano mayor.

Caminó con seguridad por el segundo cuarto, y divisó a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una estatua. Corrió hacia ella, emocionado. De pronto, un temblor sacudió el lugar. Brandon tropezó, y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Localizó rápidamente a su hermano, e intentó advertirle.  
-¡Arthur, ten cuidado!

Las pesadas y filosas rocas se desplomaron, cayendo sobre Arthur, sepultándolo en cosa de segundos. Los ojos de Brandon se ampliaron en horror al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Se acercó a donde estaban las rocas, con la esperanza de escuchar a Primeape golpeando nuevamente.

Pero no escuchó nada.  
-¡Arthur! –Gritó, desesperado -¡Ya deja de bromear y sácame de aquí!

El silencio reinó. No había risas, sólo el desesperado llanto de un muchacho que se encontraba solo.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando no sólo se escuchó a sí mismo llorar. Un eco casi robótico comenzó a sonar, y unas pisadas retumbaban por el lugar. Levantó la mirada, y divisó una enorme figura acercándose a él con un paso torpe.  
-¡Aléjate! –gritó, abrazándose a si mismo

Sollozó en ese mismo lugar, sintiendo las pisadas de lo que sea que se acercaba a él. Cuando alzó la mirada, harto de llorar, la figura estaba frente a él, con los brazos apuntando hacia su cabeza. Este ser era bastante extraño, y tardó un poco en notar que era el titán de roca que estaban buscando.

Regirock emitió un sonido extraño, en una frecuencia casi apagada. Con sus temblorosas y sudadas manos, Brandon tocó el cuerpo rocoso del pokémon. Y cuando se aseguró que Regirock era un ser gentil, regresó a su llanto.

.

.

.

Esa mañana, el Battle Frontier parecía tranquilo. Desde la cima de la Pirámide de Batalla, Brandon divisó lo diminuta que se veía la gente. Seguía maravillándose con lo que veía en el lugar. Estaba seguro que Regirock, Regice y Registeel también seguían sorprendidos con lo que veían en esos momentos.

Se había convertido en un hombre fuerte. Nunca imaginó llegar a ser lo que era. Y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, y por supuesto, de sus compañeros pokémon, los cuales le habían sido de mucha ayuda.  
-Te gustaría ver éste sitio, Arthur… -dijo en voz alta; sus tres pokémon lo escucharon y lo miraron

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, e intentó aguantar. Pero no pudo. Eran lágrimas que había aguantado durante 10 años. Registeel se acercó, y puso suavemente sus manos en los hombros de su entrenador. Regirock y Regice también estaban preocupados.  
-No es nada… -contestó, con lágrimas en los ojos –Son… son lágrimas de hombre

Regirock, Regice y Registeel nunca lo abandonaron.


End file.
